Attitudes
by Gargant Surprise
Summary: Ever heard the story of the boy who cried wolf? Chapter Three is here. Now it's PG-13. Ooo, special.
1. I

_Title: Attitudes_

_Author: Gargant Surprise_

_Rating: Well, currently it's PG. Nothing worse than that… yet._

_Date Started: 30th/31st January 2k5_

_Warnings: Future Lloyd and Zelos love. I can't really figure out who would be the Seme or the Uke though…_

_Comments: This is my first piece for Tales, I hope I got the characterization all right. Yes, this will be romance ala Zelos and Lloyd, because that's the kind of person I am. If this starts off seeming rather Zelos-bash-esque, then be patient, I love the guy with a passion._

_Also, I hardly ever go for Chaptered Fan Fiction, but I suspect that's where this is going. If it seems poorly structured, please say so, it'll help me improve of course._

_Basic Synopsis: Lloyd is getting irritated with Zelos' attitude. Then, rather suddenly, Lloyd finds his actions backfiring._

* * *

Attitudes

It wasn't abnormal for them to carry on travelling through the evening. It also wasn't abnormal for Zelos to kick up a fuss. That said, he seemed especially insistent tonight, and it was really beginning to try everyone's patience.

They were walking in silence, something that always made Lloyd feel uncomfortable. Both Sheena and Raine were stomping alongside him in annoyance, Genis shuffling along behind rubbing his head furiously. Raine had been unimpressed with the way he had snapped at Zelos, although the half-elf could take comfort in the fact that the redhead was sporting a similar bruise. Regal and Presea walked slightly ahead. Lloyd glanced back to where the two Chosen lagged along behind, frowning. Zelos was probably filling Colette's head with all sorts of stupid excuses for why he, basically, couldn't be bothered. As if on cue Colette started to jog up towards him, Zelos observing with interest.

Lloyd slowed his pace to allow her to catch up, "Are you okay Colette?"

"Me?" She replied, seeming surprised, "I'm fine Lloyd. But, I was hoping that… maybe you might…"

Lloyd was careful to keep his voice calm, it was hardly her fault if Zelos was using her to try and win sympathy, "Colette, that idiot-"

"No Lloyd, please talk to him, I think he's sick!"

"Oh really?" He replied without interest and turned back towards the others, who were starting to get a little ahead of them. He wasn't too surprised when she ploughed on.

"Yeah, he says that he has a fever, and that his back feels like it's going to break! That would be horrible! And he says that he's too fragile."

"Surely the Great Zelos can handle a little more walking? Raine thinks we've been using the Rheairds too much anyway."

Colette walked alongside him slowly, shuffling her feet through the dirt and avoiding eye contact. Lloyd was getting irritated now, it had seemed to him that she was really starting to perk up and now that damned idiot was dragging her right back down again.

"Look, if I go have a word with him will you stop being sad?"

Colette looked across at him, warmth lighting up her blue eyes, "Will you? Please?"

"Fine, fine," he sighed, turning on his heel before stopping in his tracks, "But you stay away okay? I don't need him telling you anything else, right?"

She nodded, smiling broadly, "Okay Lloyd, whatever you want!"

Lloyd flashed her a quick smile before starting the stomp back. He was surprised how far Zelos had let himself fall behind. Although enough of them could us magic to tell the others where they were.

The night was warm and Lloyd was surprised how little they had been bothered by monsters. Sheena seemed to think there were more monsters here than on Tethe'alla, probably a part of the decline. In fact, there had been very few monsters at all on Tethe'alla until very recently, presumably an attempt by Yggdrasill to hinder their quest. Lloyd didn't much care, let him try.

Zelos flashed his customary smirk as Lloyd approached, seeming completely unaware of the scowl on the brunette's face. Lloyd couldn't grasp how the guy could stand there looking so casual, but he wasn't so sure he understood much about Zelos at all.

"Hey Lloyd," he greeted, with a typically lazy half-wave, "How-"

"You have to stop talking to Colette." Lloyd snapped at him quickly, already finding himself frustrated by the slow pace.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I was cutting in on your chick man, I'll be sure-"

"That is not what I meant!" Lloyd cried, taking the bait, as he always did. "I just want you to stop saying stupid things to her-"

Zelos laughed aloud, "Calm down, I'm sorry! I'll keep my other hunnies, okay? Like I said-"

"Like _I_ said, it wasn't like that, idiot!"

"Ah whatever. Seriously though, I wasn't messing with her."

Lloyd tried to gauge Zelos' face, but it was impossible, as ever, to figure out what the redhead was thinking. "What, you really are fragile…?"

"Oh yeah, how can you expect someone as utterly gorgeous as me to keep up with this kind of abuse? I'm tired man!"

"Well…" Lloyd struggled to think of some kind of answer that might finally get Zelos to shut up. Simpily saying no didn't seem to have much effect, and he didn't really want him to start bugging Colette again. Still, no one else wanted to stop yet, and it wasn't fair that they should have to schedule themselves around Zelos' lazy attitude.

"Well…?"

"Well, I think you're making it up. Come on, stand up and do some work for once, all you ever do is complain and now you're upsetting everyone else. You didn't give Colette a second thought when you started moaning to her, now she's worried for no good reason!"

For a second, it looked like Zelos was going to snap at him, but in the end the Chosen simpily shrugged half-heartedly. "That's harsh, don't you think?"

"No, not at all! Stop thinking about yourself all the time, we're a team, okay? Now we're lagging behind, if you put as much effort into moving as you did complaining then-"

"Alright, alright, I get the message." Zelos mumbled at him, sounding rather more put out than Lloyd would have expected, "But if I go and collapse or something, it's your fault. You'll have to live with the knowledge that the women of the world have been deprived of their only solace! The Great Zel-"

"I said, stop complaining, you lazy idiot!"

Lloyd trudged off, Zelos following along at his own weary pace.

* * *

"What's wrong Colette?"

Colette jumped a little at Sheena's voice, but quickly regained her composure and smiled at her, "Oh nothing. I was just a little worried about Zelos, that's all."

Sheena snorted, waving a hand behind her in disdain, "What, worried about that idiot? Don't waste your time worrying about him Colette, he's not worth it."

"B-but he said-"

"Oh, I can imagine what he said," She sighed.

"Sheena is right," Raine joined in, "Zelos is… difficult. In fact, I think he enjoys being difficult. Suffice to say he was likely lying to you. Don't think anything of it."

"Oh, so you're allowed to badmouth him but-"

Sheena took Colette around the shoulders as Raine slapped Genis for the second time that evening, "Okay Colette?"

Colette looked uncomfortably at Sheena, chewing her lip a little, "You think he _lied_? You think he'd do that?"

"Hell yes! Didn't I tell you about the time-"

Colette spun around quickly, cutting Sheena's story off prematurely, "Lloyd, you're back!"

Lloyd nodded, overlooking the irritated gaze on Sheena's face and instead noting that at least Colette was smiling again. "Yeah. Don't worry, he's fine."

"Good." She grinned, before once again becoming subdued, "Sheena said he was lying to me… is that true Lloyd? Why would he do that?"

Lloyd shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of a way to explain this to Colette without her becoming even more upset or angry. Not to mention he wasn't too sure himself. Sadly Sheena beat him to it.

"Because he's a moron, okay? I swear something went wrong somewhere, Sylvarant gets a Chosen like Colette and we're left with _him_? Yggdrasill obviously has a really sick sense of humour, huh?"

"Sheena's right, sort of." Lloyd added.

"Colette," Raine spoke again, "Zelos isn't a bad person, but he's used to people doing what he wants when he wants. I don't think he's been part of group like this before, so he still expects people to behave based off of his wishes. He's not malicious so much as…"

"Lazy?" Genis supplied readily, making sure to stay well out of reach.

"A product of upper-class society." Raine concluded coolly.

"Oh, I see." Colette replied, although she still seemed a little put out.

"When you put it like that, I guess he does make a little more sense." Lloyd said, "Wow, I wish I was rich like him, then people would do what I liked as well!"

"I think you've missed the point…" Raine sighed, Sheena shaking her head.

"I thought you said he was on his way?" Genis piped up, sounding slightly confused.

"Yeah, although he refused to hurry up. He's back there somewhere."

"I don't see him." Colette noted, sounding rather more worried than seemed quite natural. Lloyd turned with everyone else, his eyes sweeping the plains they'd been crossing, a frown playing across his features. They were right, he couldn't see Zelos anywhere.

"Where's he gone…?" He questioned, more to himself than anyone else.

"Damn idiot, he's probably trying to mount some kind of one man strike or something. We don't have time for this!" Sheena kicked at the grass, fists clenched, "He is really getting on my nerves."

Lloyd sighed, still looking for a sign of movement.

"What's going on?" Came Regal's voice, he and Presea finally noticing the lack of movement from their companions.

"Zelos is gone…?" Presea observed quietly, seemingly impassive to the information.

"Yeah, he's been lagging behind trying to get attention, and now he's pulled a disappearing act," Sheena responded, "Stupid idiot Chosen…"

"It is getting dark." Presea continued, "We should not split up now."

"She's right," Raine said, "Although I doubt he's very far. Lloyd, if you and Sheena go and find him now, we'll make preparations to camp here tonight, okay?"

"Wait, wait!" Sheena cried heatedly, "I thought you just agreed we shouldn't split up! And why should _I_ have to go and look for him, huh?"

"It is not dark just yet, and you two are probably the fastest among us. I was simpily trying to save some time. Like I said, I doubt he is very far at all, it shouldn't take you very long."

"But!"

"Come on Sheena, let's get this over with." Lloyd groaned as everyone else began to settle their things. Sheena groaned equally as loud as she trudged along behind him, quickly getting level. They walked silently for a while, each with their own thoughts. Neither of them said anything as the sounds of camp drifted further behind them, but they shared the same strange suspicion that he really shouldn't be this far behind.

"Hey," Sheena started, finding silence just as oppressive as Lloyd, "what was it like being brought up by a Dwarf?"

Lloyd glanced over in surprise, "Where did that come from?"

Sheena grinned, "Well, Colette mentioned it, and I've been curious. I'd never met a Dwarf before Altessa. Is he much like your father?"

"Nah, Dad's way better than that guy. He taught me everything I know!" He missed Sheena's worried look at that comment, "Although you better not tell Raine, she'll probably hit me or something."

"No kidding."

Lloyd sniggered before continuing, walking at a rather leisurely pace now, "Yeah, Dad's great alright. He's always nice to everyone, and he looks after Noishe and all even though most people think he's pretty scary. Noishe that is, not Dad. Maybe we'll be able to visit him soon or something."

"Yeah, maybe. It's been a while, huh?"

Lloyd nodded, becoming more subdued again. Sheena cursed her lack of tact, drawn between starting a different conversation to try and cheer the brunette up or intensifying their search. It so happened that she never had to make a decision.

"Wait…" Lloyd stopped, Sheena quickly tensing beside him before she spotted what Lloyd had seen and relaxed again. "Is that him there? Is he…sleeping?"

Sheena reached Zelos first, frowning, whilst Lloyd ranted behind her.

"…Lloyd," She muttered, then louder as he spoke over her, "Lloyd! I think he's a little more than 'asleep.'"

Lloyd knelt down next to her, looking on in confusion. "What? What do you mean? He's hurt?"

Sheena lifted the redhead slightly, taken by surprise at his total lack of response. He wasn't acting, that was for sure. His face seemed flushed, although there was no obvious wound to be seen. Lloyd seemed to be panicking next to her.

"No way," he reached out, touching Zelos' face then snatching his hand back, "He _does_ have a fever! He was _serious_! I can't believe it, I thought for sure he was-"

"Lloyd, calm down, that doesn't matter now. He's probably just caught a bit of a virus somewhere along the line, we'll just take him back to camp and he'll be fine in the morning, right?" Sheena did a good job of keeping cool, thinking of Raine as she spoke, but inside she was in turmoil. Lloyd wasn't the only one guilty of dismissing him, and she suddenly felt almost overwhelmed with guilt. But that wasn't going to help anyone.

"But-"

"Come on Lloyd, snap out of it. Can you carry him?"

Lloyd nodded shakily, turning around and hoisting Zelos onto his back. He was surprised at how light the Chosen was, but he was more surprised at how much this was affecting him. The night had seemed warm earlier, yet suddenly he seemed to be shivering. He grimaced, annoyed at how stupid he'd been and how stupid he was still being.

Sheena waited until Lloyd was stable before starting back, trying not to go too fast so Lloyd could keep up. Lloyd hurried after her, easily keeping pace, his thoughts elsewhere. How come he didn't notice something was up…? Zelos has seemed his usual self, he hadn't been coughing or anything similar. Raine's explanation had seemed accurate, only Colette had paid any attention and then he'd ignored her too.

Sheena was right though, it couldn't be anything serious. It was only to be expected that they'd get a little sick sometimes, that one of them would pick up some bug or another somewhere along the line. It was nothing. Of course it wasn't worth worrying about.

But not worrying was what had cause this in the first place.

"This is… beyond embarrassing…" Lloyd practically felt the words against his ear, Zelos was that close.

"Zelos!" He was startled at how quiet the other man was, compared to his usual loudmouth manner. He didn't get a response, and he could feel the redhead slump down against his shoulder again.

Why did Zelos _still_ sound amused…?

"Raine!" Sheena called as soon as they were close enough to the camp. It was Regal who reached them first, quickly supporting Lloyd as best he could with his hands cuffed. Raine quickly cleared a space and they lifted Zelos down. Lloyd stayed where he was, looking over Zelos' face again and again, waiting for any sign of consciousness. Sheena explained how they found him hurriedly to the rest of the group.

"Oh no…" Colette knelt down next to him, her hands over her mouth, "Lloyd, I'm so sorry, maybe if I'd said something sooner-"

"What do you?"

"Because of me, Zelos is sick-"

"What are you talking about!" Lloyd snapped angrily, silencing Colette and everyone else suddenly, "How could this be your fault! I'm the one who dismissed what you said! I told him he was being an idiot! That he was-"

"Lloyd, this isn't helping anyone!" Raine intervened, crouching next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I told him he was a lazy idiot…" Lloyd almost whimpered, his voice cracking. Raine chose to overlook the way Lloyd had taken Zelos' hand in his own, instead turning back to the others.

"We shouldn't stay here tonight."

Presea nodded, her sombre attitude seeming relevant for once, "Yes. There should be somewhere nearby where we can stay, correct?"

"Way ahead of you," Genis replied, holding out the map of Sylvarant, "There's a House of Salvation not all that far ahead. I'd say that's our best bet."

Regal looked down over the half-elves shoulder and nodded, "Yes, that does seem the best option. We'll have to carry him a little further however, he is too large to share a Rheaird wih any of us without high risk."

Lloyd nodded briskly, "Right, I can-"

"No Lloyd," Raine interrupted quickly, "Colette is our best option. That is fine with you, Colette?"

The blonde looked up from between her tears, nodding, "Yes Professor."

"But this is my fault, I should have to-"

"Lloyd, we'll make much faster time if Colette carries him. She still has her angel strength, remember? If you want to set things right, then haste is needed."

He hesitated a moment longer, before getting to his feet and quickly setting about taking down camp, careful to avoid eye contact with Colette. He suddenly found himself ashamed of the way he'd spoken to her, even if it was all true. It wasn't right that she should blame herself, not when it wasn't her fault… but now she'd only want to apologize for making him shout. He glanced swiftly over, seeing how much easier she lifted Zelos and feeling even more ashamed. He couldn't even do that for him…


	2. II

_Title: Attitudes_

_Author: Gargant Surprise_

_Rating: Still PG. Ooo._

_Date Started: 30th/31st January 2k5. This chapter was finished 20th February 2k5._

_Warnings: Homosexuality over yonder hill._

_Comments: The first thing is a huge thank you to everyone who has been so kind as to review what I've written so far. I can only hope and pray that this next part meets your expectations! Seriously, you people have really truly inspired me into writing, nothing I've written before this has really received much attention. Wow, that sounds retarded._

_I seem to recall one reviewer whose name I sadly can't recall. I'M A BAD PERSON ARGH. saying how a lot of fan fics don't portray Zelos in a very favourable light. To whoever it was who said this, I'm sorry about the following chapter. All I can say is that Sheena is a biased little creature, and I love the guy._

_Yes, I know that there isn't very much of either Zelos or Lloyd in this chapter, considering what this things supposed to be about. I can only assure everyone that the next part will be a huge influx in comparison._

_Wow, this comment is much longer than the last one. Anyway, thanks a whole lot everyone! If you want to make yourselves ultra-popular, come and visit my livejournal as well. YES. Thanks again everyone. I don't have to feel guilty about fan-fiction-escapism if other people are enjoying it!_

_Basic Synopsis: If you don't know by now, what in the world have you been doing…?_

* * *

**II**

Sheena finally stopped pacing and turned towards the door, fists clenched.

"Right, that's it, I've had enough. He has to sleep!"

* * *

They had arrived at the House of Salvation in good time, and the clerics had let them in without hassle, quickly setting up several rooms for the companions to stay in. They were confronted with a problem before they'd had a chance to settle however, beginning when the lead pastor had approached Colette.

"Chosen of Mana," he'd greeted solemnly, his every action dripping tradition, "It is a pleasure that you have decided to stop here on your Journey."

Colette had given the formal replies quick enough, and the group had been allowed to go upstairs. They had been given three rooms between them, plenty enough for all their belongings and of course themselves. Lloyd had immediately taken up vigil at Zelos' bedside and had refused to budge since.

Raine had set about assigning the other rooms, herself, Sheena and Presea sharing, with Regal and Genis taking the room left over. Colette had been content to share a room with males, and even Sheena had to concede that Zelos couldn't try anything in the state he was in.

When the pastor had returned, most of the companions had been in Raine's room. Zelos and Lloyd remained apart, and Regal was still taking care of his own possessions. The clergyman's unassuming manner was a poor mask for his intentions.

"Chosen," he bowed, before turning to the others present, "Companions thereof, I must once again thank you for gracing us with your presence. However, it pains me to be the one to ask this… but I must, how much longer do you believe the Journey of Regeneration will last?"

Colette mumbled something, struggling to think of what exactly she should be saying. Raine distinctly remembered the blonde girl looking to her for advice, and how irritated she'd been when the man spoke again, cutting her off.

"I do not wish to seem an intrusion, but things can only be getting worse whilst you are still… uh, still here. Sylvarant has been without hope for ever such a long time, the Church can only uphold peoples hopes for so long before-"

"Now hold on!" Sheena jumped to her feet and reached the pastor in one quick stride, ignoring Raine's warning, "Can't you see that she's upset! One of her friends is sick you moron, she's got other things on her mind right now besides what you and your order wan-"

"The Chosen should be focused on her Journey, nothing else! These are the wishes of the world, not just of Martel and her loyal followers!"

"Please, don't fight on my account!" Colette tried to intervene. Sheena gave her a look that seemed half angry, half concerned.

"Colette, you can't let guys like this dictate your life anymore, that's just stupid!"

"How dare you!"

"No, she's right!" It was Genis who spoke now, running to Sheena's side and glaring up angrily at the pastor, "What gives you the right to say things like that, huh? We _are_ going to regenerate the world, but not for guys like you!"

"Sheena, Genis!" Raine had snapped furiously, making her own attempt to intervene. "Let us keep this for another time. Right now, we are relying on the kindness and hospitality of these people to see us through the night, all you're doing is making things worse." Genis had backed down sheepishly, Sheena staying where she was, although she didn't say anything more. Raine turned her gaze to the affronted priest, "Please forgive them, sir. We have had a long day, and are worried for our friend. As I'm sure the Chosen will assure you, the Journey of Regeneration is going ahead as planned."

The man had nodded and left them to their own devices for the night, although the meal they had been promised had never arrived.

* * *

Genis had returned to his room to sleep shortly after the pastor left, and Presea had gone to bed a little after that. Colette had insisted that she was fine, but eventually she too fell asleep, leaning against Raine's bed. As neither Raine nor Sheena felt they could move her without waking her up, they'd let her be for the time, figuring it wouldn't do any harm.

The two had carried on talking long into the night, Raine occasionally checking on Lloyd and Zelos.

"I keep expecting to go back in there and find him asleep." Raine had said as she returned one time, shaking her head. "It's unlike Lloyd to stay up like this."

"Perhaps you should go and give him one of your famous lectures, _Professor_." Sheena has teased gently, received a withering look for her trouble. "No change?"

"None that Lloyd can see. The fever is going down though. It's as you suspected, nothing very serious. I suspect that Zelos hasn't done much travelling before now."

"'Fraid that's not quite right, Raine." Sheena has responded, smiling a little. It was rare that she was the one teaching the half-elf something, "He used to travel all the time. I don't think he likes city life all that much. Plus, he likes trying to have a 'hunnie' in every town."

Raine tilted her head, "He actually _said_ that."

"For 'emergencies'." Sheena had muttered irritably, and nothing more had been said on the matter.

* * *

"Right, that's it, I've had enough. He has to _sleep_."

Raine shook her head. "You can't make him. He feels guilty, absurd as that is. From what I know of Lloyd, he won't be doing much of anything until he thinks he's set things right. If he feels that watching over Zelos is a step towards that, then that's what he'll do."

"Yeah, but…" Sheena clenched her fists, wishing she had something to hit. The irony that her usual punch bag was otherwise engaged wasn't lost on Raine. "He'll just make _himself_ ill is he doesn't sleep! Then we'll be stuck here with that miserable old bastard priest! I'm not sure I can take that!"

"Ah. Not worried about Lloyd at all then, just concerned about leaving. I see."

"That's not right, what I mean is… No wait, I'm not _that_ worried about him, I mean… Agh, damn it, you've confused my words!"

"I aim to please."

Sheena paused for a moment, quite unsure of what to say. "Right, whatever. I'm going to go in there and drag that idiot in here and _make_ him sleep!"

"Don't you think that maybe you should be sleeping?"

"That's totally different, I'm not at all tired! Besides, I'm just as guilty as he is, so I can't sleep until he does!"

Raine sighed, debating whether she should stop Sheena or not. When it came down to it, Lloyd really was going to make himself sick if he didn't get some rest, maybe it would be better to let Sheena try and make him. Even if she was certain it wasn't going to work.

That was Lloyd though, always so concerned over others. He was like Colette in that respect. Except he didn't normally let things get on top of him like she did, if there was one thing Lloyd could maintain it was an optimistic attitude. Raine found herself suddenly thinking back to the look on his face when he and Sheena arrived back at the camp, the way he'd held the redheads hand as if that would somehow make a difference.

No, why was she thinking about that? Raine laughed to herself quietly. It was likely Lloyd would be back to his usual self this time tomorrow, if Zelos was already getting better. In fact, they would probably be able to set out tomorrow, if Colette and the others wanted too. Except that, if she knew Zelos at all, he was going to milk this for all it was worth.

Wait… Raine frowned, unhappy with this train of thought. If Zelos caught on to how worried Lloyd was, he would almost certainly exaggerate the problem to keep Lloyd's interest. That was the kind of guy he was. She glanced up as Sheena stalked out of the room, hoping that maybe exhaustion had finally gotten the better of Lloyd and he'd fallen asleep.

By the time Sheena came back, Raine was the one who'd succumbed.

* * *

He sat in the hush. The room was silent, aside from the sounds of their breathing and the occasional shuffling of feet as Lloyd changed the position in which he knelt. It was dark, he wasn't sure exactly how late it was but Raine had been trying to make him sleep, so it was probably early morning by now. That didn't matter though.

She insisted that the fever was going down. Lloyd supposed that she was probably right, but that didn't make much difference to him. He'd decided early on that Zelos wouldn't be better until he was up and moving, and Lloyd was determined to be awake when the Chosen came to.

"_I said, stop complaining, you lazy idiot!"_

Lloyd thought of how Colette always looked at him. As if he somehow had all the answers. She didn't seem to care how many mistakes he made, as far as she was concerned he couldn't be more perfect. It should have been touching, but it wasn't. It was wrong.

Every last move he and his friends had made over the past months had been triggered by his stupid mistakes. Getting seen at the Desian Ranch… it seemed so long ago now, but it wasn't, not really. Because of his mistake then, Iselia had been attacked, nigh on razed to the ground even. And Genis had been dragged into everything.

Because of him, Genis had been exiled, and villagers had lost their homes. Mistake.

And then he followed Colette. What had he thought he was doing, did he think he could somehow protect her? All he'd managed to do was get himself captured, Colette was the one who had to go out of her way to rescue him. Because of him, all of his friends had been put into danger. Mistake.

It was all fueled by mistakes, and of all those he knew, only one person had ever been honest enough to tell him he was getting things wrong. Kratos. But he was a mistake as well, someone Lloyd had trusted, something else that had cost Colette dearly.

That was what it all boiled down too. It didn't seem to matter what he did or why, it always ended up harming someone else. He never seemed to pay for his errors, it was always the people around him who ended up suffering…

And now this.

Lloyd shuffled forward slightly and laid his head down against the sheets, leaning against Zelos waist. He _was_ tired, but sleep wasn't an option. The redheads' breathing was quiet and steady, something Lloyd found oddly comforting. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling about on the sheets blindly until he found Zelos' hand and taking it in his own once again.

It was warm.

"_If it's something you can do over, then feel free."_

Kratos' words, from not so long ago… maybe there were some things that couldn't be done over. Maybe this was one of those things…

* * *

Sheena hesitated outside the door for a moment, considering her options. Sure, she wanted to get Lloyd to see sense, but if what Raine said was anything to go on, he wasn't going to listen to her.

Still, she couldn't simpily let him carry on like this, it was only going to make things worse. Perhaps, if it came to it, she could try to knock him out…? No, that was a terrible idea. Maybe she would be able to persuade him somehow…

Still, she could only try. She placed a hand upon the door, braced herself, and stepped inside.

For a moment, she couldn't see anything apart from the stars through the window opposite. When her eyes adjusted, she could make out the shapes of three beds, although only the furthest away from her was occupied. She crept closer, acutely aware of how quiet and still everything was. She felt like she was intruding on something, and wondered how Raine had the nerve to enter several times.

The first thing she noticed was that Lloyd was asleep. She sighed with relief as she crept closer. He was slumped across the bed, his upper half spread over the bed, his head rested against Zelos' side, his lower half still on the floor. He was kneeling. Sheena guessed that if she tried to move him he'd only awaken and try to stay up all over again. Surely he was better as he was than not at all.

Edging around the bed, she leant over the pair, trying to check if he really was asleep or not. She froze for a moment, stepping backwards and gasping. Without much thought, she turned and left, very almost slamming the door behind her before she twigged and closed it carefully.

Sheena stood in the passageway, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her initial reaction was to go back to her room, but instead she walked to the staircase. Rather then walking down, she simpily sat on the first step.

She stared down at one of her hands intently, before bringing it up to her lips. She stayed that way for a moment, before letting her hand fall to her side and leaning back, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what she had just seen.

Was he kissing Zelos' hand…?

Of course not. What in the world would he be doing something stupid like that for? For a moment, she moved as if to go back and look again, as if she had imagined it, before sighing and sitting down again.

Hmph. She was overreacting. Even if he had been, it wouldn't matter, he was asleep. He couldn't have any sort of idea what he was doing if he was asleep. And he wasn't exactly kissing his hand so much as… holding it against his lips.

She shook her head, smiling despite herself. What did it even matter to her what Lloyd was doing? Sure, she liked the guy well enough, but his personal affairs were nothing to do with her. And quite frankly, she couldn't care less what Zelos did in his personal life.

Zelos and Lloyd… the more she thought about it, the more surreal it seemed. There really couldn't be anything going on between them, it would just be too… well, stupid. Zelos was dishonest. He was two-faced, he only ever thought about himself. Sure, when it really truly came down to it, he wasn't really a _bad_ guy, so to speak, but he most certainly wasn't a good one either. He was nothing like Lloyd.

It couldn't possibly work. What could either of them possibly see in the other? Surely Lloyd liked Colette …? Sheena had always assumed that was the case, but the more she thought about it, the less sure she felt… had he ever really shown a solid romantic interest in the girl…?

But then, had he ever shown a solid romantic interest in anyone?

Still, Zelos? Did he have any good qualities, apart from his stupid girly features? Sure, a lot of the ladies in Meltokio seemed to find him attractive, but she couldn't find anything good about him as a person. He was just there, just a stupid moronic obnoxious presence. She knew she was biased, but it didn't matter how much she thought about it… they were just too different.

Where Lloyd was passionate, Zelos would laugh most anything off. Lloyd would fight most any cause as long as he was protecting those who couldn't help themselves, Zelos was far more interested in staying at home and protecting his own interests. Lloyd was slow on the uptake, naïve and trusting to a fault…

Was Zelos taking advantage of him?

Sheena laughed aloud, before covering her mouth. Now she really _was_ overreacting, there was nothing to it, there couldn't possibly be. Shaking her head at her own melodrama, Sheena got to her feet and made her way back to her room. It was time for her to get some sleep, instead of worrying about what others were doing in theirs.


	3. III

_Title: Attitudes_

_Author: Gargant Surprise_

_Rating: PG-13! Amazing! In all honesty, this is an exaggeration. Some gay, some cussing, both pretty mild in my opinion. I'm just bored of being so suitable for all._

_Date Started: 30th/31st January 2k5. This chapter was finished 22nd March 2k5_

_Warnings: Delicious vomiting. It's really non-graphic, but it's there. Also, mild language and GAY._

_Comments: I wanted to get his done by the 20th. Oops. Ah well, it's not that late, and this is the longest chapter so far. Plus, it actually features Zelos and Lloyd! Gasp! Would you Adam and Eve it?_

_Anyway, thanks again to everyone who has been so kind as to review this. If anyone has any questions, feel free to post them, I do so love it when I get to talk about myself! Not so closet egotist. Anyway, I'm having a whole lot of fun writing this, and I'm glad that there are people who are enjoying reading it, you know?_

_Question of the hour, characterisation. Because heck knows I'm great at being paranoid._

_Just in case it seems like I don't like her or anything, I love Sheena a whole bunch, and wouldn't want her any other way. I love them all really, bar Colette. But whatever._

_Also, I haven't been flamed yet. If any of you know any anti-TofS slash flametards, feel free to send them my way. I do so love a good flame._

_The irony here is that even now, whilst I'm finishing this, my younger brother is being sick. I'm such a bad sibling XD_

_WARNING: THIS HAS MISTAKES. Sadly, I'm in a rush right now. I can only assure you I shall return to sort out grammatical errors as soon as I can. Hopefully today._

_Basic Synopsis: Duuuuuuuuuh._

_

* * *

_**III **

He shifted a little, stifling a groan as he fought a losing battle against the sunlight. He didn't want to wake up yet, his head was aching and there was a dull pain in the small of his back. He groaned again and brought his hand up to his face, missing whose grip he pulled it from as he rubbed his eyes and brushed his hair away. Struggling, Zelos Wilder pushed himself up into a slumped sitting position, and finally opened his eyes.

He didn't get a chance to gain his bearings however, as a sudden wave of nausea took him, and he slouched back down against the pillows. Ah, yes, he'd forgotten about that. Well, that at least explained the pain, although he didn't know what that weight was on his thigh, or why it seemed to be moving. Squinting, he looked down the bed.

"…Lloyd?"

"Good morning." Came a voice from his right. He jumped and turned sharply to find Presea sitting on a chair next to him. The movement made him suddenly feel a little light-headed, and extremely queasy, and he couldn't manage much of a response. Presea shushed his grumbles, inclining her head towards the still sleeping figure.

"Please don't wake him," she spoke quietly, "I suspect he did not sleep until late. I do not want him to get sick as well."

"Well," Zelos muttered, as he sat up once again, "I'm glad you're so worried about _me_."

Presea did have the decency to blush, even if it was only a very small amount, "Ah, yes. How are you feeling?"

"Not so great, my sweet young rosebud. I think I'm dying."

"That would be unexpected."

"Well, I suppose that's true, although I'd prefer a little more worry. I kind of hurt."

Presea looked at him, her head cocked to one side, "But you are conscious. And you don't seem to be acting any different. I think you are well again."

"Well, I don't. And I should know. My head hurts, and I feel kind of sick. Where is everyone else anyway, what time is it?"

"Early." The girl replied cryptically, once again looking at Lloyd, "Regal has left to train, as he does most mornings. Everyone else is still asleep. I am not sure why I roused at this time, I normally sleep until later than this. As I was awake, I decided to see how you were. I haven't been here very long."

Zelos listened to this, mildly interested but really more concerned with where he was. The room was round, with three beds, along with several desks and a few chairs. The one on which Presea sat also had his familiar jacket hung over it, a little battle-worn by now but still a fine garment. His gloves were draped over the back, although he was still wearing the rest of his clothing.

Lloyd was leaning against his leg, snuffling a little and burying his face into the sheets to try and get away from the sunlight, which was shining across their half of the room whilst the other side remained in shade. Zelos felt a strange urge to poke the younger boy, or at the very least fiddle with his hair, but resisted, and instead turned back to Presea.

"And Lloyd's been here all night?"

She nodded, slouching ever so slightly where she sat. "Yes, as far as I know. He felt that your sickness was his fault. Lloyd is… caring."

"His fault…?" Zelos looked back at the brunette again, confused. Lloyd blamed himself for this…? He felt guilty? Zelos found himself wondering how anyone could possibly let themselves worry about something as trivial, before remembering Presea's last words. "Heh, yeah, he's caring. Or insane. Or perhaps both."

"Please thank him."

"Like I wouldn't."

Presea gave him a penetrating look, "Don't wake him. When he _does_ stir, thank him, and reassure him. Lloyd has been kind to you, you must be kind to him."

Zelos smiled at her, although she thought that was a tinge of sadness there, "If everyone behaved like that the world would be a whole lot better than it is, little one."

"One step at a time." She responded, with a slightly awkward smile. Zelos' grin widened.

"You've been talking to Regal too much, you're starting to sound like him."

Presea got to her feet and headed towards the door. "I am going to go return to my room. Raine, Sheena and Colette are next door, as am I. Genis and Regal are sharing the next room along from us. Please ask me if you need anything."

Zelos nodded as she left, glancing around before noticing his headband laid down on the table next to the bed. He reached across and went about getting his hair out of his face and running his fingers through it, trying to straighten it out. It would be a whole lot easier if he cut it short, he supposed.

A part of him wanted to lie back down and go to sleep, but for some reason he suspected he wouldn't be able to now. The pain in his back and head had receded a little, although he still felt unsettled. He sighed and leaned back against the pillows, watching Lloyd for a while.

What did it matter to him if Lloyd felt guilty…? If he'd listened in the first place and let them stop and rest, none of this would have happened. It _was_ his fault, damn right he should feel bad about it!

Zelos smiled to himself. Who was he trying to kid anyway? Cautiously, he slid out of the bed, trying his best to move Lloyd as little as possible, cushioning the brunette's head on a pillow as opposed to his leg. Standing up, the Chosen took a moment before reaching over and picking up his jacket.

He shook his head, grinning a little, as he draped the garment around Lloyd's sleeping figure, before backing away on tiptoes and edging out of the door.

"One step at a time.." he mused as he looked down over the stairs. Below was a large round room, at what he assumed was the front of which was a large statue depicting some religious entity or another. He could probably figure it out if he cared enough; as it was he was far more interested in finding out exactly where he was.

The layout wasn't dissimilar to the old House's of Guidance back on Tethe'alla, although Zelos was sure they must still be on Sylvarant. He thought back to the maps he'd been shown, and decided that they must be at a House of Salvation. He made his way down the stairs, thinking this through in his head.

"Oh! Good morning sir!"

He looked up, giving a quick smile to the young man who was standing at the bottom. A priest judging by his garb, although he looked considerably younger than what Zelos would have expected. The young man bowed a little, Zelos nodding in return.

"You must be with the Chosen's party, correct?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that." Zelos replied casually as he looked around the room.

"Aha!" The young man clapped his hands together once, smiling broadly. "You were the young man they were carrying, aren't you! I'm pleased to see you are feeling better!" The redhead visibly winced at the mention of being carried. He'd forgotten about that as well… something else he was going to have to thank Lloyd for. The priest continued, grinning in a manner perhaps more befitting to Colette. "You must have Martel's blessing! How wonderful for you!"

"Believe me when I say that's not likely."

The man looked surprised, although he didn't seem in the least bit angry, "But Martel blesses all of us! She cares and watches out for you, especially in places like this. It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not, sir, but I assure you, she is watching, and it is her healing hand that has set you back on your feet."

"Oh really?"

"Why yes!" The man clapped again, apparently believing he'd gotten through to the redhead, "I'm sure if you accept this blessing with open arms, you will only excel!"

A part of him was annoyed with the priest's upbeat demeanour, but in the end he gave the man another smile, "I'll keep that in mind! Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to get some fresh air."

The man gave him another brief bow, and the two parted ways.

Considering that the sun was shining, Zelos was surprised how cold it was, especially considering how mild the previous night had been. The sky was a clear crisp blue, with no clouds in sight. It seemed a little too perfect in some cosmic sense. Zelos walked a little ways down the path, glancing around him. He thought he could smell salt in the air, which suggested that they were near the coastline, although the scent was weak on the thin breeze.

He made his way around the back of the round building, running his hand over the fence that ran around the structure. It was shaded around this side, meaning it was even colder, and he was surprised at the shiver that passed through him. Maybe he was still a little ill to be walking around. He stopped and leant against the building, crossing his arms against his chest in an attempt to warm up.

Zelos wished that priest hadn't reminded him of the previous evening. He remembered following the others, thinking they were starting to get a little too far ahead and that Lloyd was being especially harsh to him this evening… but he couldn't really recall very much after that.

Except, very briefly, he was being carried. He reddened, embarrassed, as he remembered it, trying to recall if anyone else other than Lloyd had been present. He sure hoped not, it was going to be bad enough enduring Sheena's mockery as it was.

Lloyd had carried him… even now, he still found it funny. He smiled at the thought, even as he blushed. But… Lloyd telling him to hurry up… what was it he'd said, about how he never contributed to the team…?

Oh dear.

'_If you only knew…' _he found himself thinking. Some part of him shuddered as his thoughts wandered to other places, other people. Other 'teams'. _'Would you have helped me if you knew…'_

Suddenly, Zelos found that he felt very nauseous. He moved across to the fence, not actually expecting to physically be sick, but he did just that. He ran a hand over his face and turned away afterwards, feeling deflated, before spitting at the ground, trying to get the vile taste out of his mouth.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd be ill… he must have been so much younger then. He tried to think back and came up short, instead walking on around the building, coming around to the western side. It was a little warmer here, but he didn't feel much better.

'_Lloyd…'_

"Zelos!"

The redhead glanced up from where he'd stopped, smiling a little at the figure coming towards him. "Hey Llo-" he began, before the brunette practically smacked into him, looking furious.

"Don't 'hey Lloyd' me you idiot!" he cried, as he thrust Zelos' jacket into the Chosen's startled face, "What did you think you were doing, huh? Look, you're shivering, you great big dumbass, you're already sick! Why did you come outside like this, huh? Put your damn jacket on already!"

"Okay, okay, geez!" Zelos sighed, deliberately taking his time just to irritate the riled boy before him. Lloyd heaved an exasperated sigh of his own as he snatched the jacket back and went about putting it on Zelos for him. The redhead let him do it, wishing he'd brought his gloves as well. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me?" Lloyd cried, fists clenched, "What's gotten into _you_? I spent last night worrying, and when I wake up you're gone anyway! I thought something terrible had happened or something! Arrgh!" Lloyd spun around and walked a few paces away, before turning back and making a few punching motions at the air, Zelos watching in surprise the whole time, "What is it with you, huh? How do you always makes me so… so wound up!" The brunette spent a few moments just glaring, before he sighed. "Man… what is wrong with me?"

Zelos laughed and put a friendly hand on his shoulder, pulling the other closer to him, "Don't worry, I have that effect on most people."

Lloyd looked up at him with distaste, "But why? What makes _you_ so special, huh?"

Zelos laughed again, placing a hand on his own chest on mock humility. "Why Lloyd! I never knew you felt that way! I would firstly like to thank-"

Lloyd stepped away before Zelos went any further, although he didn't go far. "How are you? I mean, are you feeling better? You look all pale and stuff."

"Well…" Well what? Zelos suddenly found himself reluctant to answer. If the evidence was to be believed, young Lloyd had taken this whole event very seriously indeed. Did he really want him to worry any more? Was that fair? "Actually, I've never felt better. Thanks for caring and all, but seriously man, don't worry about it. I feel fine!"

Lloyd didn't look particularly convinced, but he seemed willing to let it go for the time being. He walked across to the fence and leaned against it, not in the least surprised when Zelos came and stood next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm really sorry."

Zelos looked over at him, confused, "Why?"

"I fell asleep." Lloyd shook his head, avoiding the redhead's gaze as he carried on, "I shouldn't have fallen asleep last night. I didn't want to, I didn't _mean_ to. I was going to stay up all night, you know? Make sure you were okay and all that. I mean, I was really worried, and it was the least I could do after everything else. But… well, I messed that up as well, huh?"

"What do you mean, 'as well'?"

Lloyd looked at him briefly, then turned sharply away, but not before Zelos thought he saw tears in his eyes, "Well, if I'd just listened to you and Colette in the first place, none of this would have happened. Now, because of me, you got sick, Colette thinks it's all her fault, and everyone else ended up worried. I made everything worse for everyone, just because I wasn't paying attention! This could have all been avoided, but I was too damn stupid!"

"Lloyd-"

"Dammit Zelos, why do I always mess up?"

The Chosen placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, but the brunette pulled away once again, whirling around and facing him. He _was _crying, and he looked angry.

"Don't, okay? Don't try to comfort me, I don't deserve it! It's true, I mess up everything I do! I-"

"Lloyd!"

"I'm such an idio-"

The rest of his words got muffled as Zelos grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Lloyd struggled to get away, but the redhead refused to let him go, instead holding him tighter. Zelos wrapped his arms around Lloyd's shoulders, running his hand through the younger boys hair.

"Now I'm not letting you go until you agree to listen, you here me?" Zelos continued to muffle any protests against his shoulder, and eventually Lloyd got the message, holding still. The redhead loosened his grip slightly, stepping back but keeping hold of his friend's shoulders. "You listening?"

The younger boy nodded, sniffling a little and looking at the ground. Zelos couldn't recall any time when he'd seen Lloyd get upset like this for no good reason. There was no denying that the brunette was passionate, and took a lot of things very seriously. Lloyd really _was _caring; he was sensitive to others and able to sympathize with most anyone. He had a lot of compassion. But it was only the important things that got to him like this, only the things that really mattered to him…

'_Nah.'_

Zelos Wilder found himself at a loss. Now that he had Lloyd's attention, the Chosen really had no idea what he was going to say, and he knew that he had to think fast. He needed to say something profound, and he needed to say it now.

"You… well, ah… let me tell you a story, hmm?"

Lloyd shrugged, letting Zelos lead him back over to the fence. The pair leant there for a moment in silence, each with their own thoughts.

"Not so long ago, I knew this kid." Zelos rambled quickly, subconsciously kicking himself for starting this in the first place, "He was… well, a little younger than you I guess. He was doing pretty well for himself at school, he was pretty popular, and… aw you know, all the usual stuff. But that kid ran away from home.

"You see, as far as he could tell, everything he did was wrong. Plenty of people liked him a lot, but he never returned their affections, not in a way they deserved. He didn't have any kind of family, and those few people who he had known from birth didn't want him around. He felt he was a nuisance. But more than that, he didn't like his responsibilities, you know? He didn't like the fact that one day, things would be expected of him. Big things. He wanted to run away from all of that, all the mistakes he had made, all the things he was supposed to do. Everything.

"He didn't get very far though. He lacked conviction, courage, understand? He didn't have the courage to turn his back on all of that, because then he wouldn't have anything. And he didn't know where he'd be then. So in the end, they found him, and he went home again. Back to a life of mistakes. He didn't try to change, he just carried right on doing all the things he'd done before.

And that's where you're different. The kid was an idiot, but you… well, you keep trying to fix things, you know? Sometimes things go wrong, it happens to the best of us. But you, well, you just get back up and try again. And never for yourself either, you always get up and fight for everyone else. I…" Zelos looked around awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "Aw, I dunno. I was never any good at this sort of thing. You know, being sympathetic and all that. Just, uh, just remember that you're different from that other idiot, you hear me? You're better than that."

"That kid was you, right?"

Zelos grinned sheepishly, "I guess my cunning storytelling simpily wasn't cunning enough, huh? Yeah, well… yeah."

Lloyd seemed to be mulling this over in his head, he had that frown on his face that always appeared when he was thinking something through. Sure enough, he turned to look at his older friend, the smile on his face suggesting he was back to his usual self, "You shouldn't beat yourself up like that, I think I'd probably run away if I was in your position as well. And you're here with us, aren't you? Surely that's proof enough. You _are_ trying to make things better. For everyone!"

"Lloyd, I…" What? What was he supposed to say to that, how could he possibly respond…? "Uh… I guess so."

"You really are harsh on yourself sometimes."

"Not half as harsh as you."

Lloyd grinned a little, shaking his head and looking back out across the fields. Zelos followed his gaze. It really was a nice morning, but he _still_ felt cold. Worse than that, his head was starting to hurt again. The Chosen briefly considered saying something, but decided against that. After all, he'd _somehow_ managed to make Lloyd smile again, why would he want to ruin that?

"Is there anything you want? Or need, or anything?" Lloyd sounded more confused than concerned, as if he wasn't really sure what he should be saying. "Since you're sick and all. Are you hungry?"

"Didn't I already tell you I'm fine?"

"Yeah, but you were lying."

"No, I wasn't." Zelos waved a hand nonchalantly, even as he struggled to think up some sort of diversion. '_Damn, can he read my mind or something?'_

"Well…" Lloyd had that stubborn look on his face again. Zelos braced himself. "I think you should come inside and rest."

"Nope."

"What d'you mean nope?" The brunette demanded, "You shouldn't have come out here in the first place, idiot! In case you've forgotten or something, you collapsed yesterday. That's a pretty bad sign!" Zelos flushed yet again at that particular reminder. He still hadn't even thanked him properly. Now was not the time however, as Lloyd ploughed on, "I say you should come back inside and go to bed again. Or sit down, or something!"

The redhead couldn't help but smirk a little as he shook his head, even more so at the exasperated look on his friends face, "I don't want to."

"You are so annoying! Why aren't you listening to me!"

"Because it's so much fun to watch you squirm." Zelos joked in return, hoping to take the attention away from himself, to little avail. Lloyd glared at him coldly.

"Come on. I'm _telling_ you to come inside."

"And I'm telling _you_ that I don't appreciate being order around, Lloyd!"

"Come on!" The younger boy cried, clearly frustrated. Zelos wasn't sure how the mood had degenerated quite so quickly, but he couldn't help but notice that Lloyd had clenched his fists again. So much for that smile… Still, the Chosen suddenly found himself wanting to pick a fight.

"No, okay? I don't want to, is that so complicated?"

"Why not!"

"It doesn't matter why not!"

Lloyd made an aggravated noise, before quickly reaching out to grab the redhead. Zelos pre-empted the move and made to step back, but the movement ended up as more of a clumsy lurch. He grabbed wildly at the fence in an attempt to prevent himself falling over and loosing any dignity that might have at that stage remained, but this only served to give him splinters and he ended up landing hard on his back. He was more than a little surprised at the pain that shot through both his palms and his back, crying out. The rolled to his side quickly and was sick for the second time that morning.

Lloyd watched stupefied for a moment as the Chosen struggled to get to his feet, his face almost as red as his hair. Then, suddenly snapping out of his trance, the brunette quickly bent down and helped his friend up, supporting him perhaps a little more than was necessary. Zelos groaned, utterly ashamed.

"Zelos you dumbass!" Lloyd began to lead them back towards the front door, "You stupid idiot…" The redhead spat again, not deigning to answer. "I don't get you at all. Last night all you were doing was complaining, and now, when I ready to listen, you won't say a thing!"

Lloyd shoved the door open with his foot and brought them into the circular room. It was still empty, which surprised him. Regardless, the shorter boy took them across the room, to where a small fountain was emerging from the left side of the statue. "There, wash your mouth out or something." He sat Zelos down and handed him on of the small cups that were set beside the water, before sitting down himself, his back to his friend.

He could hear Zelos repeatedly spitting the water. Lloyd shook his head. The brunette was surprised he hadn't been sick himself, there was something very unpleasant about watching someone else vomiting. More than that though, he felt guilty. If he hadn't tried to grab him…

'_Oh damn it, I've done it again!' _Lloyd slouched down miserably, his face in his hands. He'd managed to make another dumb mistake, and so soon after Zelos had tried to reassure him! He thought back on the others words… trying to make things better, huh? So, even though he'd made Zelos sick, it didn't matter, because he'd been trying to help him… right? Lloyd wasn't sure, he suspected he'd probably misunderstood or something. After all, if he were in Zelos' place he'd be pretty angry right now.

"I thought you wanted me to stop complaining?"

Lloyd turned to face Zelos, subconsciously hunched down, afraid of the others wrath. "What d'you mean?"

"Well, yesterday you said I complained too much. Which is true, I'm a bitch." Zelos sighed the words flippantly, carrying on before Lloyd has any chance to protest, "Now I'm trying not to complain and you don't like that either. I think _you're _the confusing one around here."

The brunette contemplated that for a moment. "Well, you need some kind of middle ground, or something. Like, not complaining too much, but saying when something is wrong, you know? Or else I just get even more confused than usual." Lloyd grinned, "And that's pretty confused!"

Zelos grinned a little in return, although he still seemed very flushed. Whether he was plain embarrassed or whether he was running a fever, Lloyd couldn't tell. Probably a combination of both, he supposed. "Well, if I'm allowed to complain a little, then I do feel pretty crappy."

"I'd kind of guessed that. Maybe we'll stay here for the day, huh?" He didn't give the Chosen a chance to reply before he leant forward onto his hands and knees and placed the back of one of his hands against Zelos forehead. "You feel hot."

"I'm a hot kind of guy."

"Yeah." Lloyd replied absently, his thoughts elsewhere. he figured that Raine would know what to do. She was a healer by nature after all, this was what she did best. The brunette wondered whether she'd be awake by now or not, absently running a tongue across his lips. He missed the look Zelos gave him, and in fact seemed to momentarily forget the Chosen was there. It was only when he felt the others hand take his own that he turned back. "Zelos…?"

Zelos wasn't really sure what he was doing, or why. He slowly brought Lloyd's hand down away from his forehead, hesitated for just a moment at the perplexed look in his friends brown eyes, before bringing the tips of the gloved fingers to his lips and kissing them gently. Lloyd was still staring at him, dazed and blushing. Some part of him said he should pull away, but he somehow couldn't move. He somehow didn't want to move…

"Zelos Wilder!"

The two visibly jumped and turned hurriedly as an enraged Sheena leapt down the stairs towards them, clearing the last five in a spectacular bound that brought her in front of them almost instantly. Zelos tried to get to his feet, but she caught him before he could escape and yanked him up by his arm. Ignoring his cries, the summoner turned towards Lloyd, who was staring into space, wide-eyed.

"You! Lloyd, Lloyd!" She snapped her fingers at him, finally getting his attention. The brunette quickly got up, dusting himself off, "Go help Raine, she's making this idiot some soup. Go, on hurry up!"

Lloyd nodded vigorously, only actually moving when Sheena gave him a sharp shove with one hand, still squeezing Zelos' arm with the other. The brunette ran off hurriedly, stamping up the stairs with enough force to waken anyone who hadn't been disturbed by Sheena's screams.

As soon as Lloyd had disappeared from sight, Sheena rounded on Zelos, fury dancing in her dark eyes. She stepped back, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the Chosen. This lasted for a few moments, before she clenched her fists and raised one hand as if to strike him. She halted as the redhead visibly flinched.

"If you weren't already sick, I would be beating you so hard right now!" She snapped, "You stay away from him you disgusting arrogant jerk! I don't know what you think you're doing, but I refuse to let you use anyone for your own perverted…" She shook her head angrily, struggling to think of the word, "….Perverted perverse when I'm around! I won't stand for it!"

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you stupid idiot!" she interrupted, "No one deserves to be used by a slime like you, and especially not Lloyd, you hear me? I mean it, Zelos! I'm not going to let this slide!"

"Now, if I didn't know any better I'd say my favourite hunny was jealous-"

"Oh, stop trying to turn the conversation to me you predictable bastard." She spoke again, irritably. Grabbing him hard by the arm once more, Sheena pulled the Chosen back towards the stairs, ignoring any protest. "You are going back to bed. When Raine and Lloyd bring you soup, you're going to enjoy it. If you say anything even a little weird to Lloyd, I'm going to know about it." She squeezed harder, emphasizing her point. "I mean it. I'm watching you, and I have almost a dozen summon spirits at hand if I think you're pushing your luck. Got it?"


End file.
